1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of activating a battery, and, more particularly, to a method of activating a battery to prevent chemical substances in the battery from being cured.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, a notebook computer, though meeting the low-profiled and compact sized requirements with regard to the characteristic of easy portability, has an operation capability, hard disk storage capacity, and storage battery that do not satisfy the users. A notebook computer, since having various powerful functionalities, replaces a desktop computer gradually.
Generally, users use a notebook computer in a way like the way that they use a desktop computer. Therefore, the notebook computer is always connected to a power source via an adaptor. As a result, the storage battery of the notebook computer is always in a charging state. The storage battery is a chargeable battery, and is charged and discharged through a chemical reaction. If the storage battery is in the charging state for a long time, the chemical substances in the storage battery will become inactive gradually and likely to be cured finally. As a result, the storage battery has a reduced charging efficiency, or even loses its charging capability.
To address the curing problem, a conventional storage battery is designed to be discharged automatically, and the power level of the battery is gradually reduced. However, when the battery power level is reduced to zero, the chemical substances will soon be cured, and the storage battery cannot be activated for storing power any longer, unless the storage battery is charged immediately. On the other hand, if the storage battery is charged as insufficiently discharging the stored power, the charging process may exhibit poor effects on alleviating the curing problem. The curing problem may be overcome by frequent plugging/unplugging the adaptor, which, however, wears the contact point and results in a loose contact of the adaptor with the power source.
Besides, it is advisable that the storage battery should be charged/discharged every three or four months. However, it is inconvenient for a user to perform the charging/discharging process so frequently.